The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content on the go. For example, live content (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, or Internet-enabled televisions). To playback media streams, electronic devices typically execute a media player software application.
Mobile devices vary greatly in terms of hardware, software/operating system, wireless network compatibility, and media format compatibility. Moreover, different media delivery mechanisms (e.g., protocols, networks, etc.) may have different recommended media encoding settings for reliable delivery to destination devices. Consequently, media encoding for Internet content delivery has become a complex undertaking.